


Болезнь взывания

by Sailor_Lucky



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Lucky/pseuds/Sailor_Lucky
Summary: Кендерские забавы. Треш, издевательство над жрецом Паладайна.
Kudos: 1





	Болезнь взывания

**Author's Note:**

> При написании ни один овражный гном не пострадал. Многократное взывание к Паладайну, бессмысленное и беспощадное.

Гномы казались Тассельхофу существами скучными: вечно ссорятся, толкают длинные речи, бросаются топорами и не дают приличному кендеру свободно ходить по интересным местам.

— И правильно делают, между прочим, — ворчал Флинт, — радуйся, что вообще пустили. Где это видано — кендер в подгорном королевстве. Уму непостижимо!

На столь откровенно хамские выпады Тассельхоф не отвечал, демонстративно прогуливаясь по самым темным пещерам.

Там было столько интересного, что даже не помещалось в мешочки. Приходилось особо ценные экземпляры тащить на себе, обмотав верёвкой.

Он-то был уверен, что только кендер способен по достоинству оценить сокровища гномьих пещер, даже самые неожиданные.

О чем и заявил отчего-то разъярённому Танису этим вечером.

— О, Паладайн, — закатил глаза торчавший за танисовым плечом Стурм. — Он — неисправим! 

Тассельхоф собирался заметить, что нечего топорщить на него усы, пусть даже трижды соламнийские, когда в комнату вошла Лорана. Она удивленно окинула троицу взглядом, а потом с подозрением уставилась на пол.

— Это не то, что ты дума… — начал Танис, перешедший от разъяренности к форменному покраснению. Даже эльфийские уши запылали.

Лорана сглотнула, принюхалась, и, пробормотав что-то несуразное, выскочила из комнаты.

— О, Паладайн! — усы встопорщились ещё больше. — А я предупреждал — нельзя разрешать ему одному гулять по пещерам! И таскать всякую гадость! 

Танис сопел, то ли не отправившись от смущения, то ли от желания кого-то придушить. Тассельхоф как раз задумался, кого именно, когда пол пришел в движение.

— Тас, — взвыл Танис, но было поздно: единственный источник света, тяжелая лампа, перевернулась, и наступила кромешная тьма.

— О, Паладайн! — создавалось впечатление, что Светлый Меч знает имя только одного Бога. — Говорил я тебе, Та…

Остаток слов утонул в ругани, потом раздался воинственный писк и скрежет металла. Крики «лови его» отдавались от стен, а мебель ходила ходуном. Тассельхоф не знал, куда бежать и кого ловить: то ли валяющийся под ногами плащ Таниса, то ли научившийся летать шлем Стурма, то ли виновника падения лампы.

Тот как раз храбро пищал, не давая подозрительным типам в лице Полуэльфа и рыцаря зажать себя в углу. Возня грозила перерасти в нечто неприличное, учитывая габариты участников, когда дверь распахнулась, и комнату залил яркий свет

— О, Паладайн! — Элистан, похоже, заразился от Стурма, только усов у него не было. — Что вы творите?

За его плечом маячила бледная Лорана, решительно взирая на всех.

Тассельхоф инстинктивно отступил к массивному шкафу, освобождая вновь прибывшим пространство.

Танис, погребенный под тумбочкой, Стурмом и разбившейся лампой, грозно пыхтел, пытаясь ухватить за ногу нечто мелкое, закутанное в тряпьё не первой свежести.

— О, Паладайн! — болезнь взывания распространялась, но у Лораны получалось лучше всего — одновременно укоризненно и эротично. — Оно что, живое? Я думала, это труп!

«Оно» словно поняло, о ком идёт речь и, воинственно запищав, бросилось вперёд. Танис взвыл от боли и вынужден был отпустить добычу, а Стурм, неловко пытавшийся подняться, рухнул обратно.

Элистан не успел увернуться, когда недавний «труп» вцепился в его плечо и укусил. Лорана в ужасе взвизгнула и бросилась спасать наставника.

Бесполезно, белая накидка Элистана тот час же окрасилась в красный цвет, сам он побледнел, отступив к стене вместе с «ношей».

— О, Паладайн! — Танис в ужасе приблизился. — Стурм, помоги!

Вдвоём они попытались разжать челюсти, но «оно» не сдавалось, отбиваясь грязными лапками, и сильнее стискивало зубки. 

Рука Элистана опухла, словно её надули изнутри. Лорана отчаянно пыталась вставить пальцы, но только поранила нежную кожу. Тогда она оторвала кусок плаща и начала неумело всовывать в челюсти, пытаясь как-то остановить кровь.

Тассельхоф невольно задумался, насколько чистые у существа зубы, и мысленно попросил Фисбена не допустить заражения. Умерший из-за пустяка жрец в его планы точно не входил.

Стурм выругался, в кои-то веки помянув не Паладайна, а Чемоша, и достал кинжал.

— Стурм! — прорычал Танис. — Ломай! 

Речь, видимо, шла о зубах, но прозвучало так, что дернулся даже Элистан. Он запротестовал, взывая к тому, что «оно — живое существо и дитя Паладайна». Но мысль не закончил, потому что захрипел и начал сползать по стене. Его лицо посинело и тоже вроде бы раздулось. Зато крови стало меньше, она уже не текла, только капли иногда падали на пол.

— О, Паладайн! — неуверенно начал Стурм, примериваясь, когда Лорана вскрикнула и рванула его за рукав.

Она, наверное, хотела призвать рыцаря к здравому смыслу или тоже рассказать про «дитё Паладайна», но вышло неловко, и они с громким грохотом рухнули на пол. Танис злобно ругался, Стурм извинялся, но встать не мог, Лорана лежала сверху и беспомощно всхлипывала.

Элистан окончательно сполз, дёрнул свободной рукой и попытался дотянуться до существа.

— О, Паладайн! — шептал он негромко. — Не допусти убийства, дай мне сил, а им разума, ибо не ведают, что творят…

Тассельхоф перехватил яростный взгляд Таниса, и понял, что пора выручать «дитё Паладайна». Он как раз обшарил мешочки, не найдя ничего подходящего для спасения, когда вспомнил.

«Овражные гномы любят дохлых крыс! Голову даю на отсечение!» — говаривал старина Карамон, вспоминая за кружкой эля Бупу. Не верить ему причин не было: ведь именно его брат расположил к себе овражную гномиху.

— Нашёл! — радостно крикнул Тассельхоф, вытаскивая из-под кровати живую крысу. Та возмущенно кусалась и визжала.

Наступила тишина, нарушаемая глухими стонами Элистана, а потом раздался неприятный звук, словно кто-то выдернул пробку из склянки.

— О, Паладайн! — выдохнули Стурм, Лорана и Танис, когда существо закричало и победоносно бросилось на крысу.

Тассельхоф зажмурился, боясь даже представить, что будет дальше. Крыса замерла, готовясь подороже продать свою жизнь.

Чавкающий звук разорвал тишину, а через секунду Элистан потерял сознание.

— О, Фисбен! — решил попробовать Тассельхоф. — Вмешался бы ты, а? Послал бы нам Золотую Луну с жезлом. Вдруг успеет спасти!

Кого именно — уточнять не хотелось: на полу лежал синий Элистан, существо рыдало рядом, зажимая прокусанное ухо, а крыса победоносно слизывала кровь с пола, словно воду. 

— О, Мишакаль! — раздалось откуда-то сверху. — Что вы творите? 

Видимо, имя Фисбен Паладайну нравилось больше всего.

А Тассельхоф вдруг задумался, пошли бы Золотой Луне соламнийские усы или нет. Похоже, болезнь взывания оказалась заразной.


End file.
